


Relinquishing control

by lollipop_swirls



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop_swirls/pseuds/lollipop_swirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin discovers Levi's cure for all maladies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relinquishing control

**Author's Note:**

> This is PWP - there is no plot here at all. This is bottom!Erwin - you've been either tantalised...or warned. This has hints of past erumike.

Erwin had been staring blankly at the wall, and so hadn't noticed Levi entering the room.

"You weren't at dinner,"

"Is it that time already? I hadn't noticed."

"Bollocks."

Erwin really wasn't in the mood.

"Go away, Levi." he muttered. "I'm quite happy."

Levi stood quietly for a moment and then, seeming to make up his mind, narrowed his eyes.

"You're far from happy, you prick."

Erwin put his drink down with a bang.

"Levi, just leave me alone." he warned. "I'm not in the mood for you right now."

"You haven't been in the mood since Mike - "

"Don't." Erwin cut him off, his voice sharp and brittle. "Don't push me."

But Levi'd just struck the fatal blow and Erwin instantly felt the barely controlled hysteria starting to creep back into his heart. 

"Get out."

"Erwin," Levi said calmly, placating. "Let me help you."

Erwin looked away from him, trying to get his emotions back under control, trying to hide the despair and loss and fear that were no doubt clear to see in his eyes; he absently pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"I miss him too, y'know." Levi continued, now somewhere close to his left shoulder. 

Erwin looked up at him, searching his face for something he couldn't quite find.

Levi reached out a hand and gently placed it on his cheek, his thumb stoking soft circles against his jaw.

"C'mon." Levi coaxed and rather than fight it, Erwin stood up and followed him over to the couch. "You're exhausted."

"I'm fine." Erwin countered but his voice held no conviction. 

"Bollocks." Levi said again, a hint of amusement in his voice, an amusement that disappeared entirely when he continued. "You have to sort this out, Erwin."

Erwin sighed and flumped down onto the couch, resting his head back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Will you fetch me my drink?" 

"No," Levi replied. "No more drinking for you."

Erwin lifted his head slightly and glared at him through slit-open eyes.

Levi just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You need to sort this out," Levi repeated. "We need you to lead us."

"I know that." Erwin snapped. "Aren't I at least allowed to take some time to grieve?"

Levi hunkered down in front of him and pulled off his boots.

"No, Erwin." he stated matter-a-fact. "We have a war to fight."

Erwin knew he was right, but after everything that had happened over the last few weeks, after everything he'd lost, he just couldn't find the enthusiasm to care - and without his conviction, he had absolutely no idea who he was. 

Levi's hand was now resting on his knee, his thumb once again stroking.

"Levi,"

"Just let me help you forget all the shit for a little while, ha?"

Erwin frowned slightly before nodding and resting his head against the back of the couch with a sigh.

"Ok," Levi exhaled as his hand glided further up Erwin's thigh, making his skin shiver under his touch.

"You'll have your work cut out for you, Levi." Erwin muttered softly. "Nothing much has happened down there for a while."

"You know I like a challenge,"

Yes, Erwin certainly did - Levi was never one to give up willingly, and he invariably took losing badly.

Levi knelt up between his legs and started to unfasten his belts, deliberately rubbing against his cock at every opportunity; Erwin spread his arm out along the back of the couch and tried very hard not to think about Mike. When Levi's fingers closed around his cock he groaned and shifted his hips forward, spreading his knees wider.

Levi looked up at him, a predatory glint in his eyes that made Erwin suddenly wonder whether he'd made the right decision, and then Levi swallowed him deep into his mouth, sucking hard. 

"Ahhh, Levi."

Levi chuckled slightly around him and continued to suck, pulling back slowly to swipe his tongue over the tip of Erwin's slowly awakening cock; Erwin closed his eyes and determined not to make too much of a fool of himself. Levi's left hand moved up to wrap around the part of him that wasn't in his mouth, twisting around the base of his cock and cranking him up quickly.

"Do you want to come in my mouth?" Levi pulled back just enough to ask, his breath whispering over Erwin's sensitive flesh.

"Whatever you want," Erwin panted.

"I want you to come, when I do."

Erwin's cock jumped a little in Levi's hand.

Levi ducked his head once again, and deliberately licked from the base to the head, placing light kisses along the length.

"Look at me, Erwin."

Breathing heavily, Erwin opened his eyes and met Levi's gaze; he was slowly coming undone and Levi wanted to watch it happen; Levi's pupils dilated quickly, becoming almost black with arousal, and he once again turned his full attention to the pulsing cock in his hand, cherishing it almost absurdly.

"Levi, I'm going to - " Erwin hissed.

Levi squeezed painfully tight on the base of his cock making Erwin howl and jerk back.

"Not yet, you aren't." Levi muttered, that amused look back in his eyes.

"Bastard," Erwin groaned, and then relaxed back against the cushions.

Levi pushed his knees further apart and pulled him closer to the edge of the couch; the last person he'd let touch him like this was...now dead - the thought made his cock lose even more interest. Levi glanced up at him questioningly and, catching his expression, frowned.

"It's ok," Levi breathed, trying to reassure him, and not really knowing how to; Erwin's heart went out to him, and he realised in that instant that if he wasn't very careful he was in danger of becoming even more attached to his second-in-command than he already was. Lifting his arm from the back of the couch, he brought his hand down to softly stroke Levi's hair.

Levi stared up at him, completely lost by the depth of Erwin's emotion, before taking his hand and placing a kiss firmly in the centre of his palm.

"Do you want to carry on?"

"Yes," Erwin replied without hesitation.

"Ok." Levi exhaled again.

Erwin wasn't much help as Levi tugged his trousers down, pulling his left leg up to wrestle it free, and forgetting about the right; Erwin obligingly brought his foot up to rest on the edge of couch, opening himself up to Levi completely. Levi made a noise somewhere in the back of throat that sounded a mix between a growl and moan.

Erwin's arousal twisted violently in response.

Before Levi slicked his fingers with the pre-come from Erwin's cock, he made sure to catch and hold Erwin's gaze; as he worked his finger into Erwin, he watched as Erwin's eyes flickered closed. Erwin exhaled on a moan as Levi crooked his finger upwards and started to repeatedly stroke over a spot that made warmth radiate through him, the pressurised pleasure instantly hitting and building.

"For fuck's sake, Levi."

Levi quietly laughed at the turn of phrase, but didn't let up, instead he brought up his other hand and started to stroke the exact same spot from the outside; within a surprisingly short period of time Erwin was once again hard; his breath coming in short pants. Levi pulled out his finger and then pressed two back into him, scissoring them slowly. 

"Erwin, I can't wait any longer -"

Erwin hummed his reply and pushed up onto his toes, straightening his back as much as possible. Levi removed his fingers entirely and placed his hand on Erwin's raised knee, steadying himself; Erwin cracked his eyes open just enough to watch Levi's expression as he pushed into him.

"Fuck," Levi groaned. "Oh, fuck."

Erwin pushed up higher into his toes, rocking forward to take more of Levi into him, faster.

They both stopped moving and watched each other quietly for a moment.

Some emotion flittered briefly across Levi's face that once more reminded Erwin of Mike; an emotion that looked suspiciously like adoration. Erwin knew then that they were in trouble for sure, because he wasn't going to give that easily. Levi leaned forward, shifting his position just enough to hit that sensitive spot inside him again, and then licked a long line up from Erwin's abdomen to his chest; resting his hand on Erwin's shoulder, he began to slowly fuck him into the cushions.

Erwin reached for his cock at the same time as Levi reached for his cock and Levi's hand closed over his.

"Let me," Levi growled.

Erwin shook his head - he'd dictate how fast he'd go and when he'd come.

Levi bit him on the shoulder, proving yet again just what a sore loser he was; his bite turned into a kiss and soon he was sucking on the mark he'd made, his breath ghosting on Erwin's neck, making a shiver run pleasantly down his spine. 

"We come together right," Levi warned as Erwin started to jerk himself off faster.

"You'd better hurry then,"

Levi willing accepted the challenge, changing his tempo to match Erwin's own.

Erwin gripped Levi's shoulder, clawing at the material of his shirt, and moaned loudly.

He was quickly reaching the point.

Levi whispered in this ear: "You can come now,"

And he did - hard - his cock spurting and pulsing, his muscles clenching and contracting around Levi.

Levi came with a hard exhale of breath, hissing as if he was letting off steam, before collapsing forward onto Erwin's chest. 

"Not bad," Levi panted after a moment and Erwin actually smiled, for the first time in a long while - it seemed Levi's remedy had worked after all. Still breathing heavily, Erwin brought his arm up rest on curve of Levi's back, kissing his hair gently; Levi looked up at him and then pulled out of him, surging forward to kiss him fully on the mouth for the first time.

Erwin resisted at first, and then relinquished control.

Levi could have it, all of it; Levi could have everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending but...this might become a series of PWPs...!!!


End file.
